villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gríma Wormtongue
Gríma Wormtongue is a villain in Lord of the Rings. He is one of the more pathetic villains in the series, rivaling Gollum. In book Wormtongue was once a man of Rohan, but betrayed them for Saruman, and manipulated Théoden, the king of Rohan, until Gandalf broke his control over him with his staff. He returned to Saruman afterward, and after the Ents destroyed most of Isengard they trapped Saruman and Wormtongue inside the tower of Orthanc. After the One Ring was destroyed, Treebeard let Saruman and Wormtongue go. They went to the Shire to cause mischief. Frodo offered Wormtongue the chance to leave Saruman, but Saruman pointed out that Wormtongue killed his cousin Lotho, and presumably ate him. When Saruman told Wormtongue to go with him, something snapped, and Wormtongue slit Saruman's throat with a knife, and was in turn killed by three hobbits with arrows.﻿ In film Wormtongue was once a man of Rohan, but betrayed them for Saruman, and they were manipulating Théoden, the king of Rohan. It is strongly implied that after Théoden's son Théodred was wounded by orcs, Wormtongue poisoned him in his sleep. Saruman promised to give him Eowyn in return for his service. When Eomer stood against him, Wormtongue banished him. Eventually Saruman's control over Théoden was broken by Gandalf. Théoden tried to kill Wormtongue, but Aragorn stopped him, telling him enough blood has been spilt on Wormtongue's account. Wormtongue went back to Saruman in Isengard. He was trapped in the tower of Orthanc along with Saruman when the Ents flooded Isengard. His final fate is only shown in the extended version, however; During Gandalf and Théoden's talk with Saruman, Wormtongue appeared and Théoden offered him the chance to go back to his side. Wormtongue wished to accept, in order to escape Saruman's beatings, but Saruman slapped him. As Saruman was about to reveal where Sauron was about to attack next, Wormtongue grabbed a knife and stabbed Saruman in the back, twice. In an attempt to stop him, Legolas shot Wormtongue with an arrow, killing him, but the damage was done; Saruman fell off Orthanc and was impaled by a spike. He is portrayed by Brad Dourif Trivia *Wormtongue shares many characteristics to the Harry Potter character, Wormtail, as both are the more pathetic servants of the villains, both are traitors, and they have similar names. *Also, their death scenes differ and are partially omitted from the films (as Wormtongue's death is only shown in a scene exclusive to the extended cut, and Wormtail is not killed by his silver hand, he is either stunned or killed by Dobby, and is he survived is is likely Voldemort killed him upon arrival at Malfoy Manor, since it has been announced he will not appear in Part 2)﻿ ﻿ Category:Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Minion Category:Lord of the Rings Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Scapegoat Category:Servant of Hero Category:Murderer Category:Knifemen Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Peter Jackson Villains Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Ralph Bakshi Villains Category:Humans Category:Poisoner Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:In love villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Villain Category:Presumed Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:True Neutral Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weaklings Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Double Agent Category:Spy Category:Master Orator